Operation Personality Swap
by Legilis15
Summary: Ever wonder what'd happen if Gold had to act like Green for one WHOLE week?*contains a little fluff,angst* DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon.*sniffles*
1. Prologue

Operation Personality Swap

_Prologue_

"W-wait...where did you get that picture? " Gold stuttered as his eyes widened in shock. Pink tinged his cheeks. "Ohohoho, remember, it's me. I have my ways. Well? If you do what I say, I won't tell Crys about it..." Blue giggled merrily, a mischievous glint in her eye, as she emphasized the name _Crys_. She dangled the offending picture of Gold stealing Crys' things in front of him, laughing as he made a wild lunge for it. Predictably, her reflexes were faster. Gold huffed, darting his eyes around the room, looking at everything but the image. There was no escape... Finally, he sighed, agreeing. "But you better burn up every single copy of that photo!" "Done. It isn't as if I don't have any other blackmail materials!" Before Gold could change his condition, Blue waved her fingers in a cheery "goodbye" fashion, leaving Gold with the credit card bill of all the shopping she had indulged in. Now he not only had to do the stupid bet, but he had to pay for her extravagant purchases. And she had more blackmail to boot, burning up one copy was nothing. He rubbed his forehead in despair. How was he going to pull it off?

And wait, where was his wallet?

Author's Notes:

Heyyyy! It's my first fanfic! \\(^0^)/ If you think it's worth it, please fav! And if there's anything I can improve on, please review! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 1: Crys's Reaction

Operation Personality Swap

_Chapter 1: Crystal's Reaction_

It started out as a perfectly normal, peaceful day. Crys had just gotten up from bed, at 5am, as usual. She walked to the lab and started working, just like she always did. Up till this point.

Gold opened up the lab's double-doors and strode in.

She checked her watch, blinking her eyes. He was only five minutes later then her. "What's he doing here so early? He never wakes up before 12. Don't tell me..." Crys wondered. She clenched her fists as tick marks appeared on her forehead, preparing herself for Gold's imminent flirting, and possibly, *AHEM*.

However, he just nonchalantly passed by her, muttering an inaudible 'hi', and casually plopped down in front of a microscope, starting to do work. Crys was taken aback at the lack of necessity to kick him black and blue. "Did I just mistake Gold for Green?" She shifted uncomfortably in her seat as she eyed Gold suspiciously. However, he did not do anything remarkably unsatisfactory. Finally, he got up and left without another word.

"What was up with him today... But Gold looks so mature like that..." She thought dreamily. "Wait, what?!" Crys snapped back to reality, now blushing a deep scarlet.

Gold's POV

"AAAHHH! Think of all the flirting I could have done! Mew damn!" Gold screamed in his mind. He turned round to kick a tree to vent his frustration. Just as he did so, he caught sight of Crys slamming the lab's double-door's open and sprinted t him.

"C-crys? W-what're you do-" Gold thought in alarm when she grabbed his collar roughly. He kept a straight face, of course, just like Green. His thoughts were cut short when she yelled in his ear "Gold! Where's your usual flirting? Why did you come to actually do work? Are you sick?" She screamed as she placed her hand on his forehead, her face full of rage and worry.

"Ho, so she's worried about me! Awesome!" Gold exclaimed in his mind. However, he had to maintain Green's usual stoic face. How sad. Betraying his own common sense, he muttered instead "Pesky girl..."

Crys's face fell as she heard those words. Did Gold really think that of her? She spun round and marched back to the lab, saying "Forget it."

Gold cursed angrily once Crys re-entered the lab, dealing the poor tree another vehement kick. "Stupid tree, stupid blackmailing, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid...BLUE!" he shouted, kicking the tree with each consonant and causing all the Pidgey to take to the air with that last frustrated yell.

He then looked down at his throbbing, bleeding foot. Uh-oh... As the pain sunk in, he yelled again, this time in pain.

Author's Notes:  
NOOOO! But mangaquest is so cute... that doesn't mean my fav ship is mangaquest. It be Specialshipping!. Please fav if it's worth it, and review on the places I can improve on! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 2: Ruby and Sapphire

Hey, sorry for the late update. Had to cope with exams so…Credits to inklaced for helping me write this one, because I couldn't get them into character. So idea from me, but inklaced wrote it. Bleh. Please fav or review if this is worth your attention \\(^0^)/

Prologue:

She walks along the road, eyes focused on her PokeDex. 'Twenty degrees north, five minutes... and here we are!' As expected, Goldenrod Dept. looms over her, packed with crowds of people going to do their shopping. 'Perfect... now to call our dear Gold over here...'

"Hello? Gold- or should I say, Green lookalike? I want you to go to..."

Gold's POV:

Why would Blue want me here? Must be something none too innocent, though. Ah well, at least there aren't any DexHolders-

"THIS DRESS IS THE BEST!" a familiar voice sounds. Oh wait...

"Stop making a scene, Sapphire! Obviously, THIS DRESS IS BETTER! YOU HAVE NO FASHION SENSE WHATSOEVER! " A certain hat-wearing coordinator yells at a certain fang-toothed battle maniac, a crowd starting to surround them. Oh, no, nononono... Not Wildchild Girl and Prissy Boy! Why?! Curse that Blue and her stupid blackmailing ways...

I lower my goggles and turn around, preparing to flee immediately, but it's too late. "Hey! Gold!" Slowly, I turn around, and heave a big sigh- but I don't, of course. I just grunt, Green-style.

"Gold! I'M RIGHT, RIGHT? THIS DRESS IS BETTER, AIN'T IT!"

"NONSENSE! THE COLOURS CLASH, THE CUT IS AWFUL AND THE SILHOUETTE IS JUST PLAIN HIDEOUS!"

"IS NOT!"

"IS TOO!"

"IS NOT, SISSY!"

"BARBARIAN! WHAT DO YOU KNOW OF HAUTE COUTURE!"

"ENOUGH TO TELL ME THAT THIS DRESS IS BETTER!"

"GOLD! YOU HAVE A BETTER SENSE OF FASHION, RIGHT? I'M OBVIOUSLY CORRECT!"

"GOLD-SENPAI! I'M RIGHT! DON'T LISTEN TO THE SISSY!"

I want to facepalm. Those two can bicker over virtually ANYTHING... So I walk away, because, hey, I'm getting a terrible headache listening to the two of them. But, secretly, I duck behind a clothesline to see who'll win the fight.

Sapphire's POV:

THAT STUPID-! But inwardly, I feel like crying. Why can't he just understand my feelings for once? I may be a 'barbarian' as he puts it, but I have emotions too!

Emotions he ignores! Oh, come on, we all know he remembers the Mirage Island incident!

"ANYWAY, I WON THE BET SO I GET TO BOSS YOU AROUND FOR TODAY! AND I SAY, YOU WILL TRY ON THIS DRESS!" Oh, damn, that's true...

"YOU- FINE!" I grab the stupid dress off him and storm to the dressing room. For once, I wonder how he picked something so ugly... usually, his taste is great (even if I'll never admit it to him). But this time, I just can't agree with him.

The dress he picked out is just... gross. A confection of bubblegum-pink, decorated with frills and ridiculous, polka-dotted bows. It looks like it was made by, and for, a bunch of colour-blind, bratty kids looking to be the next- I'm not gonna complete the sentence.

When I finish putting on the fussy outfit, I can't even look at myself in the mirror.

I can't stand it.

I look like a wedding cake! The hot tears that were threatening to overflow, spill out of my eyes unwittingly. "RUBY! I'M NOT WEARING THIS!"

"Sapphire? You... okay?" Concern is laced in his voice and it just makes me feel even worse.

"I- I'm fine! But I, I'm not wearing this!" Hopefully he won't press the issue...

Ruby's POV:

She... definitely does not sound fine. I detect... Wait, is that a sniffle?! Oh, Groudon, no! She sounds exactly like that time when...

_"Scary... so scary..." *sob, sob*_

_"It's okay, see! I beat the Salamence!"_

_"Scary..." *sniffle*_

Oh no, this is bad. What should I do?

Thinking quickly, I throw the other dress in. It may not be as fashionable, but ah well...

"Ru-Ruby? I... changed into the other dress..." Oh, she sounds so vulnerable...

"Well, show me!" I am kind of curious, after all.

With a swish of taffeta, the curtain of the dressing room swings open, and I turn around impatiently...

Only to have my jaw hit the ground immediately. She looks... she looks...

The orange of the dress complements her tanned skin tone perfectly, emphasising her ocean-blue eyes. The bodice is just wonderful, swirling around and nipping in at her waist, exploding into a layered chiffon skirt that hangs gently off her hips. Although it lacks the usual sequins and sparkles I like to incorporate in my designs, the simplicity of the dress matches Sapphire's personality down to a T.

She looks stunning.

"Well... Do I look okay?" she asks hesitantly. I want to tell her she looks much, much more than okay, but my mouth is still disconnected. Angrily, she blushes. "Hey, i-if it's th-that terrible, I'll just go-"

Before she can turn back to change out, I stretch out my hand and grab her elbow. "Don't. You look... Absolutely amazing."

She turns, her eyes soft. "Really?" The naivety in her eyes is enough to make him melt.

"Of course! Now go change out, and let me buy you that."

Soon, I've checked out at the counter and we are good to go- except that our faces can both rival a tomato's. What was I thinking, complimenting her so blatantly like that?! She's going to kill me! Or grill me about a certain incident at a certain island that I totally can't remember...

"So... Ruby." Uh-oh, here it comes. "Did... did you really mean it when you said I looked nice?" See, she'll- oh, wait, what?

"Of course! I don't lie, do-" Uh...

She turns even redder, if that is possible, and steps up. Wait, what's she... Her face is too close...!

"Um, gotta go! See you soon!" And she runs off, leaving a cloud of dust behind her. I put a hand to my cheek, feeling dazed. Gah... did she just... I can still feel the lingering, tingling warmth of her lips.

A silly grin splits my face as I head off home.

Epilogue:

'Hohoho... Mission success!' She peeks her head out from the rack of discounted, off-season clothes, taking a few photos using her handheld camera. 'Now, the next target is...'

"Gold, or, rather, Green lookalike, head over to..."


	4. Chapter 3: Red and Yellow

Operation Personality Swap

_Chapter 3: Red and Yellow_

"Ohh...what should I wear? Ummm..."The troubled little blonde pondered over what she should wear...for her date, that is. Red had finally gotten the courage to ask Yellow out. Albeit indirectly, of course. Yellow smiled sweetly as she looked back on the day before, when Red had asked her for a date.

_The Day Before_

"H-hey...umm...Yellow? It's been a long time since we've last met...umm...s-so...would you...like to go on a picnic in the Viridian Forest?" The girl in question blushed deeply, her breathing quickening. "Is Red asking me out on a date? Oh my gosh, what should I say? RED'S ASKING ME ON A DATE OH MY GOSH-" Yellow was interrupted from her thoughts as Red shook her on the shoulder. She blushed even deeper-if that was possible-by Red's closeness, taking a step back. She'd liked Red ever since he saved her from that Dratini all those years ago, yet despite all their experiences together, she would still in his presence, and even more so when he talked to her. Yellow hated herself for her extreme shyness. "Yellow? Are you okay? You just started hyperventilating all of a sudden...do you not want to go on a picnic with me?" a tinge of disappointment flashed past Red's face as he said that. "NO OF COURSE I'LL GO!" Yellow screamed. A lack of practice with screaming caused her scream to go louder than she wanted. Red flashed his usual smile, his previous disappointment completely forgotten, replaced with sheer happiness. "Great! I'll see you tomorrow in the afternoon, kay? Bye!" Red said, and rushed off to get the food and all the required for a picnic.

As Red left, Yellow fell back into her 'fangirl state', constantly replaying that scene over and over in her head. Can't blame her, the guy she's liked for over 3 years finally asked her on a date.

_Present_

Yellow sighed contentedly at the memory, an incessant tug upwards at her lips, but returned to the pressing matter of her wardrobe. Should she ask Blue? Or...nah. She should just wear her usual clothes, then. A bell chime snapped her back to reality, and she flew to the door, opening it. To see a grinning Red, hand holding a basketful of picnic stuffs. Yellow blushed, the very man she was thinking about had appeared in her doorway. Yellow greeted Red meekly, her blush intensifying slightly as Red extended his hand to her. She hesitantly took his hand, relaxing immediately as she felt Red's strong hand and his familiar warmth. He pulled her behind him as they left for the Viridian Forest.

Red was perplexed, asking himself why he had extended his hand to her. Being him, he decided it was a natural instinct, from the immense happiness in his heart when she took his hand. Yellow was the one Red loved, after all. He'd naturally want to hold her hand, her hand fitting perfectly in his, her delicate touch comforting his heart's burning yearn for her. Every day he trained on Mt Silver, his heart ached for her. Her gentle voice, her shy smile, her ever comforting touch.

They settled down near the lake, spreading the picnic mat onto the grass. They sat on the mat, watching Pika and Chuchu play together. No words had to be exchanged, they were content enough with each other's presence. A silence filled the air, as they appreciated the tranquillity of the place. A low rumble Red's stomach broke the peaceful silence, signalling they should start eating. Yellow giggled softly as she heard the sound Red's stomach emitted. Red couldn't help but stare at Yellow, admiring how perfect she looked at the moment. Then again, she always looked perfect in Red's eyes. Yellow blushed, as she felt Red's gaze on her. "Red? Umm...if you want, we can start eating now." Yellow spoke softly, breaking Red's trance.

They each picked up a sandwich and started eating, discussing Red's experiences on Mt Silver, the recent happenings here in Viridian, and especially on the topic of Green and Blue announcing their relationship the month before. Both of them wished time would stop, so they could appreciate this perfect moment for an eternity. If one was there, watching this scene, you'd be able to see that glittery background, during that clichéd scene between the oblivious hero and the innocent heroine.

Actually, there was a person watching. Gold. And yes, he was still under Blue's blackmail effects. From the start, he's been trailing the two of them, from Yellow's house, to their walk here, and when they started eating. All this time, he's been looking for the perfect moment to enter, as per Blue's orders. And now was the time.

Gold walked up to the two, grunting a barely audible 'hey'. The pair were shocked with Gold's sudden appearance, visibly blanching and gasping. Red was hoping desperately that Gold hadn't caught him staring at Yellow, for he knew full well of the amount of teasing Gold would give him, taken from the experience of training with Gold in Mt Silver. Thankfully, Gold seemed like he hadn't noticed, so Red allowed himself a small sigh of relief. Yellow, on the other hand, was feeling a little upset. She knew Gold would start flirting with her, and occasionally bring back the 'Strawhat Gal' nickname, both of which she hated, especially more so since Red was around. She didn't want Gold to ruin this perfect moment with Red.

Then they realized- Gold had grunted, GRUNTED, a greeting, just as Green would. The moment the realization hit Red and Yellow, they had the exact same thoughts. Was Gold sick? As they reassessed Gold, he muttered quietly " Ah...you're on a date? Finally. This date has been overdue for five years already...well, I'll leave. I don't want to be a third party, and besides, I have research to do. Bye." They stare at him, wide eyed. Did he just say research? Gold, was a person, who never EVER does research. Instead, he'd just shirk his work and start bothering Crystal. Gold had just said the exact same thing Green would have done in this situation. What's gotten into Gold?

Completely at a loss for words, they just watched him leave, when once again, realization strikes Yellow. God had said 'overdue for five years' "Five years...that was when I first met Red...the day Red has saved me from that Dratini. And 'overdue'...c-could that mean Red's liked me since then? No, it can't be possible...can it? Sure, I've liked him since then...but...no, he couldn't have liked me at that time." Yellow thought as she pondered over Gold's words. Red, of course, being his oblivious self, doesn't catch on to this at all. Instead, he takes Yellow's silence as Yellow thinking about Gold's behaviour. "Hey, Yellow? Why do you think Gold's acting like that?"Red asks in an effort to break the silence, leaning towards her so he doesn't shock her when he suddenly speaks up. Yellow, broken from her train of thoughts, starts discussing with Red about Gold.

Halfway through her discussion, she notices Red's close proximity, and blushes. She shifts away from Red, her shyness taking over. At this, Red can't help but stare at Yellow's features. Her blonde hair, her bangs falling neatly over her forehead, her amber yellow eyes, her sweet smile, her ever slight blush tingeing her cheeks. Even the tilted angle of her too-big hat falling over her head was immaculate. How could someone seem so perfect? Her voice lulled him, and he felt the irresistible urge to lean towards her and kiss her. Red, feeling the unusual effect of hormones for the first time, couldn't resist the temptation. He leant towards her, in a trance, his surroundings completely shut out, the only thing still in his mind was Yellow, and her undoubtedly soft lips.

Yellow, seeing Red's hypnotic state, was frightened, and started shifting back even more. Yet, the distance was closing as Red moved closer and closer. "R-red? Are you okay? W-what're yo-" Yellow managed to stutter out, before being cut off as Red grabbed her shoulders. She shut her eyes, almost afraid of what Red might do. She felt something press against her lips. Her eyes flew opening in shock, to see Red's face too close to her own. Red was kissing her. Her face flushed red from shock and embarrassment, but she closed her eyes and kissed back. There was no tongue, nothing of the sort. It was a kiss of pure innocence, one shared by the two of them. Red's hands wrapped around her, one at her neck, one at her waist, and he pulled her in deeper into the kiss. She melted perfectly into his arms, twining her arms around him, as if she was made for him, and for him solely. They stayed like that till they had to pull back due to the lack of air.

"Yellow? I've always loved you, ever since I saved you from that Dratini. Will you be my girlfriend?" Red asked, face still flushed and breathing still ragged from the kiss. Yellow smiled at the confession. The guy of her dreams DID lover her back. "I've loved you since that day too...of course I'll be your girlfriend!" Yellow replied. Both of them smiled contentedly, and without breaking from each other's gaze, leant back in for another kiss.

_Up in a tree in an undisclosed location (...okay, fine, it was still in Viridian Forest)_

A high five was made as several clicks of a camera was heard.

"Hohohoho, that was perfect! Aw, they're SO cute together! Oh no, my eyes are tearing up..." Blue squealed, as she snapped more pictures of this precious moment. Earlier that day, Blue had ordered Gold to go back to this location, so they could watch this together, and see the results to Gold's "transformation", which was her main objective.

"You know, even though I still hate you for what happened with Crystal, I can't help but agree with you on this." Gold replied, a large grin plastered on his face as he watched his two seniors making out. "Oh, the times when we have similar opinions on a matter. Hohoho!" Blue said in response, as she threw her head back in laughter. They gave each other another high five and went back to discussing what they should do for their future 'reaction spectating'.

_Viridian Forest Path_

Green was walking through the Viridian Forest, on his way back to Pallet Town after wrapping up the day. As he walked through the forest, he heard a familiar laugh. He snapped his neck towards the direction of the sound, hoping he was wrong, that it was just his imagination. But...he saw Blue up in a tree with...Gold? His eyes widened in alarm as he saw this. He felt something revolt in his stomach, and a flame of jealousy burned in his heart. Stoic and emotionless as Green was, he'd still feel jealousy if he saw his loved one, the one he's dating to boot, having fun with another man. "What is this feeling? Is it...jealousy?...No, it can't be." Green said to himself, but his thoughts betrayed him. _Oh really? Look at Blue, she looks so happy. With Gold. Come on, look. Do you feel more jealousy yet?_ Green was forced to look at them once more, the revolting feeling intensifying. He looked away, muttering a 'tch' with much more force than usual, and turned on his heels, leaving. He shoved away that feeling of jealousy, and trudged on through the forest, not without noting that they were so engrossed with what they were doing that they didn't notice him at all.

Yet, a seed of worry was planted in his heart: Could Blue be falling in love with Gold? Could she be losing interest in him already? In just one month?

_Author's Note: _

Hey, I'm back. And this time, it was me who wrote it, ain't inklaced. She did help edit some parts though. Now, don't worry, oldrival fans, Blue ain't falling in love with Gold. It's just Green being a worrywart. And YAY SPECIALSHIPPING! They're perfect! :D Please fav this if it's worth it, or please review on areas I can improve on!


End file.
